From a population study in Macedonia, all children with febrile seizures were evaluated in one child neurology unit, histories, physical examinations, and electroencephalograms (EEGs) recorded, and children followed for two years. An initial paper described the experience at the first visit, a subsequent manuscript describing the EEG as a predictor of recurrence has been submitted.